Dawn in Ireland
by cecil13
Summary: Dawn goes through a portal and winds up in New Haven (Artemis Fowl crossover.) chapter 3 is up
1. intro thingy

Okay. I just noticed there are no Buffy the Vampire crossovers for Arty-ness! I have to fix that. This is just spewed from my head. Beware: may contain seriousness. (A big WOW! For me.) Might be short.

* * *

DAWN IN IRELAND

Chapter 1

Sunnydale, CA, USA, NA

Dawn Summers glanced out the window, checking for customers. Buffy had decided to make Dawn work there as a punishment for her kelpto-ness (for all those who don't know hat it means, it means obsessed with stealing. Is it even a word?) Now, Dawn was as bored as ever, and under Anya's watchful eye, she couldn't steal anything at all. She definitely didn't want to risk having to deal with the ex-vengeance demon's wrath.

Instead, she just decided to walk around the Magic Box (the shop that sold magical resources and artifacts for the magic community.) She picked up a gold statue that was shaped like a fairy. Anya was instantly by her side, telling her to put it down, now, before she decided to lock her up in the training room. Dawn looked at her with innocent eyes, and Anya went back to the counter, sighing heavily.

Just then, Buffy emerged through the shop door, and was greeted with a cheerful "hi" from Anya. Buffy glanced around the room, and saw Dawn standing near a shelf.

"Dawnie, were trying to steal anything?" Buffy said with a hardened glare.

"No. How could I with Anya standing over me 24/7? Are we going home?" Dawn wanted to get out of there, before she was Anya's new thing to destruct, or make a minion under her power.

"She was trying to. But I stopped her just in time," Anya said, glaring at Dawn.

"Well, come on Dawnie, we're going home. Thanks, Anya!"

"Welcome!"

The two sisters walked out the door, and headed down the street. They entered a big white house where they lived with a few friends, and potential slayers. Dawn stomped up to her room, turning her back on Buffy.

She slammed the door, and collapsed on the chair. She was so tired, that she couldn't possibly do anything now. She closed her eyes and entered sweet slumber.

When she awoke, it was at least midnight, but that wasn't the first thing she noticed. What she did notice was a huge portal in the middle of her room.

_I hope I didn't cause it, _she thought. She was, after all, the Key. She could open portals with her blood. She glanced around, but saw no sign of any cuts or scratches, or blood anywhere. She felt a strange calling. Dawn realized it was the portal calling her. She decided that she would risk going through. Maybe there was something she could steal on the other side. She grabbed her bag of weapons and walked through.

New Haven, Underground Ireland.

Capt. Short walked into Foaly's lab, looking for Commander Root.

"Hey, do you know where Commander Root is? I need to find him."

"Obviously," the centaur said, "I've got no clue where he is. Don't tell me he's late?" He smiled in sweet bliss. It would be the first day in Julius would be late for work in his whole entire career.

Holly sighed, and walked out of the high-tech lab. She really needed to find him. She decided that she'd just go back to the headquarters, and wait for him there. She didn't expect what she found there. There was a mud girl with long brown hair, going through the drawers in her commander's desk. She didn't even realize when Holly came in.

Holly was shocked. She didn't think of this girl being a kleptomaniac, she looked too innocent. She looked nothing like Mulch at all. She had to stop her though.

"What are you doing?"

The girl rose quickly. She looked confused, and scared. "I-I wasn't d-doing anything, r-really."

"What's your name?" Holly said, feeling a little bit sorry for the girl. She was just like Juliet.

"D-dawn Summers. W-who are you?" she said in a trembling voice, attempting to sound bold and strong.

"Where do you come from?" Holly said, softening her glare.

"Y-you didn't answer my question."

"Where do you come from?" layering her voice with _mesmerness_ (word? Phrase?)

"Sunnydale California. Where am I? If you could, please answer my questions."

"How did you get here?" She was surprised the _mesmer _didn't have more of an effect on the girl.

"A p-portal. Please answer my questions…"

"I can't, I'm not allowed to without permission." She put the gun down, and gave a little smile. Root would be furious with her, smiling at a prisoner, but it wasn't everyday that she caught a young mud girl snooping around Root's desk.

"What are you going to do to me?" Dawn said, nearly crying now.

"I don't know." Holly sighed, letting her sensitivity come through. "I don't know at all."


	2. resemblences

Thanks to Soul Lysythe Ice for being my first reviewer (other than myself, of course.) Since somebody else, other than me, reviewed it, I must continue. Yay!!! ::does an excited dance:: I'm okay.

DAWN IN IRELAND

Chapter 2

Resemblances

        Dawn was placed in a sort of waiting room. It was a lot easier to breath in here than was in there, she thought.

        Dawn didn't know where she was, who the people (of course, they don't look like people at all.) were, or why she was here. Maybe she was sent to change something. She had heard stories about that a lot. But when you grew up around magic that was like news. Common, everyday, run of the mill events. Extremely normal for her.

        Even though Dawn didn't have any other magical powers other than being able to open portals to Hell dimensions, she felt a sense of strong magic here. She had no clue where she was, but she hadn't seen a peek of the sun. She was a bit suspicious about that. But then again, one was not the vampire slayer's sister without intuition. She had her stake in her bag within reach for quickness, in case a situation popped up.

        She was just about to take a short nap when the door opened, and the girl she had seen earlier entered. "Come on. The commander wants to see you."

        Dawn followed, but noticed they were going down a different passage way. They entered what looked like a traditional office where Dawn came from.

        She noticed a short fat man sitting behind the desk.

        When he saw her, he glared, and barked, "Sit."

        Dawn was tempted to make some Xander-like sarcastic comment, but thought better of it. She had no clue who these people were, yet alone if they were easily angered.

        She obeyed. The commander looked surprised. Evidently, he had expected her to act like someone else. Dawn sat and smiled at him. He just glared again. She quickly dropped the smile.

        "Who are you?" he asked gruffly.

        "Dawn Summers," she said, and figuring she might as well make it nice, "sir."

        "Where do you come from?"

        "Sunnydale, California, United States of America, North America, Earth, sir."

        The commander grunted. Dawn knew that grunts weren't a good thing.

        "Did I do something wrong?"

        "No. Nothing. So, what are you?"

        "A human, the Key, whatever you prefer."

        "The Key?" The people in the room stared at each other. Could it be possible?

Sorry it was so short. Please Review!!! You can offer suggestions if you guys want too.


	3. a chapter I can't hink of a name for

Okay. Thanks to those who reviewed. I know, I've been a bit slow at this, but yeah, it takes time to write. Plus, I've been busy. Anyway, I'm babbling now….

Now we have the Scoobies point of view. Yay.

Disclaim-y thing: I don't own it. Wish I did, but I don't.

Rating: PG, maybe? I dunno.

DAWN IN IRELAND

Chapter 3

"Where did she go?!"

        **W**illow walked up the stairs, calling Dawn down for dinner. Dawn hadn't come down all night, and Willow was a bit worried.

          "Dawnie?" Willow called, "Can I come in?" There was silence. _Maybe she's sulking a gain. I know I would if I had to spend a whole day with Anya. _Willow knocked at the door. "Dawnie, I'm going to come in, okay?" More silence. Willow began to worry. She opened the door, which was unlocked, and looked around. Dawn wasn't there. "Oh no…" she said to herself, not wanting to deal with a my-sister's-gone Buffy. Normally, Buffy got very mad when Dawn disappeared.

          Willow decided to try a locator spell. Now that she was calmed down a little bit, she thought Dawn probably only went to the High School or the Bronze. _Yeah, that's it, _she told herself, _she hasn't ran away completely. Not like she went to another country or something like that. _Willow smiled at the thought. It was completely impossible to get to another country in the time that Dawn had.

          Willow got all the materials for the spell, and sat down, with a map of Sunnydale. "Locatous." She said. (a/n: I don't speak Latin, so if that's incorrect, don't go all flame-y on me.) Normally it would show the person with a lighted dot, but there was no dot at all. She decided to get a map of the US and try it. She did the spell, but no results. She really didn't want to do one more spell, but she had too. She got a world map, and said the incantation. There was a dot now, and it wasn't near the US at all. It was in Ireland. "This is bad. Very bad," she murmured to herself. How could Dawn gotten to Ireland in 3 hours? Willow could only think of one explanation: a portal.

          Meanwhile, Dawn sat in a white room, staring at the ceiling. She had just noticed the ceilings were rather low. 6 feet, at the most. If she were a little taller, she would have to dunk to get around without having a huge bump for a head. They had sent her back to her room after she had told them she was the Key. She didn't recall choosing to tell them she was the Key. It was like she was hypnotized (a/n: do you all feel better now? Now, you know why! Mesmer-ness) and couldn't control what she was saying. _Maybe it was a truth spell, _she thought to herself. She hoped it wasn't, because then it would be forever before it wore off.

--

A few offices away, Foaly sat staring at the monitor. The girl was so strange. She was like Artemis, yet different. And the Key? Foaly didn't even see how that was possible. The key was supposed to be an object, not a living mud-girl. He saw his door open, and Holly walked through it, looking extremely depressed.

"What's the matter?" Foaly asked seriously. Holly was amazed. He could actually be serious.

"Nothing." She walked over to the computers, and glanced at the video of the girl, Dawn. "Can you believe she's the Key? She probably thinks were going to spill her blood now."

"Why would we need to do that? We have portals already. Plus, even though some hate mud-people, I can tolerate some. She seems nice enough."

"She reminds me of Juliet. Does she do that to you?"

"She does seem that way, only a bit more bold than Juliet was. Look at her now."

--

           Dawn paced the room, singing to herself. She was incredibly bored. She felt like someone was watching her, but she knew it was probably just a camera. They had some advanced technology here, who ever the short people were. She reached in her pocket, and took out a piece of parchment Giles had given her. She was supposed to translate it, so she thought she'd do it now. She was very bored. She sat on the hair the room had. It was a very bright green. Almost the shade of a lime.

Dawn read the ancient text. It was pretty easy to figure it out. It was a prophesy, about a boy who had power to defeat a whole entire race. It continued on to say he'd have a "weapon unlike any other." If Dawn got a nickel every time she heard about "a weapon with special powers," or anything else like that, she'd have made at least a hundred bucks by now. She went over to the bed, and laid down. She was tired, and didn't want to translate anymore.

Willow paced back and forth. Normally she was good in situations like this, but this was Dawn. Her best friends sister was in Ireland, half way across the world. She decided to call Buffy, but her cell phone was off. She must have been slaying. Willow decided not to call the rest of the Scoobies until she had Buffy's permission. She hoped Buffy would be home soon. She couldn't stand being the only one who knew Dawn was missing.

Buffy came back about 2 hours later. "You know," she said, "I really should get paid for slaying. I mean, it's a lot harder work than most people do. Where's Dawn?"

"Um…" Willow hesitated. How was she going to tell Buffy this?

"Will? You okay?"

"Buff, Dawn sort of…isn't here. I went up to check on her a few hours ago, and she wasn't there. And then I did a locating spell, and found out she isn't even in California." Willow paused. She couldn't continue any more. She was tired.

"Where is she then?" Buffy was worried. Dawn was missing. Why didn't Willow call her? Buffy stewed in her own anger and worries.

"Ireland."

Buffy looked at Willow with raised eyebrows. "You're kidding, right? I mean there's no way Dawn could have gotten to Ireland unless a portal…" Buffy stared at Willow, waiting for her friend to say "Happy April Fools," or something that would declare this as a big joke. "You're serious, aren't you?"

Willow nodded.

"Oh. Well, we have to get her! I mean, can't you open a portal, or something?"

Willow shook her head. "I could, but I'd probably end up in the hospital. Doing a locater spell across the whole entire world takes a lot out of a person." Willow wished she had the strength to open one.

"I'm gonna call all of the guys. Tell them to meet at the Magic Box. We'll work it out some way." Buffy tried to smile, but found she couldn't. Her sister was in Ireland. All she could think is, 'How?'


End file.
